


Snowy Days and Dumb Boyfriends

by SugarRose22



Series: Snow Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Dorks, First time writing a fic, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly, Snowball Fight, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi finds Eren playing out in the snow and joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days and Dumb Boyfriends

When Levi woke up that cold December morning, the warm body he liked to cuddle with(though he'd never admit)was missing.

Groaning, Levi groped around the bed for Eren's warmth, finding nothing but chilled sheets. Levi let a couple French curses slip out, his eyes still shut as he bundled up the comforter around himself. He growled lowly as he found he didn't give off enough body heat to keep himself warm.

Slowly, Levi sat up, prying his eyes open and looking around the room tiredly. His eyes stopped at the window, which was entirely white, and he stared at it until his mind woke up. Snow. That's right, it was December already. Sighing, Levi got out of bed, quickly throwing on his shirt and some pajama pants before trudging downstairs to make coffee. He was a bit surprised to see a warm mug already on the counter, along with a note written in Eren's unique font.

_**Levi,** _

_**I made you some coffee, just the way you like it. I got up early to go play in the snow, but I didn't want to wake you because I know you had a rough week working. I love you!** _

_**Love, Eren <3** _

Levi couldn't help but smile very faintly. Eren was always caring and considerate, too kind for his own good.

Since his coffee was still warm, he concluded that Eren left a little over 5 minutes ago. Enough for the bed to get cold, but not the coffee. Levi picked up the mug, sipping the warm liquid until it was all gone. He left the kitchen, wandering to the bedroom to get properly dressed for the cold outside.

He made sure to grab an extra scarf for Eren, because Levi knew the boy was so excited to go play in the dumb, cold white powder that he forgot his own. Levi was NOT taking care of a sick Eren Yeager.

Bracing himself for the cold, Levi opened the door and walked outside, shivering before searching the white field near their house for the brunette.

Eren was messing around, having a snowball fight with Eld and Gunther while Petra and Oluo sat together on a bench. Levi sighed, walking out into the snow that nearly covered his foot and was powdery.

The black haired male drew closer to the fight and rolled his eyes as he caught a glance at Eren's bare neck. His cheeks were red from all the running around, his big green eyes were bright and filled with joy, and his grin was so sunny that Levi thought the snow would melt.

"Oi, Eren, you forgot your scarf!" Levi called. Eren immediately stopped in mid-throw to look at his lover, only to get nailed in the face with snow by Gunther. The four laughed as Eren shook his head to get rid of the snow, and Levi smirked.

The brunette ran up to Levi, cheeks flushed and some snow sticking in his hair and eyelashes. His smile made Levi's heart beat faster.

"Thanks, Levi." Eren took the scarf, wrapping it around his neck. "Will you come help me? It's not fair that they're ganging up on me!" Eren whined. Eld laughed, packing some snow into a ball. Eren jerked, diving down to scoop some up with his own hands. At least he was wearing gloves.

"Oh hell no!" Eren shouted, throwing a well aimed snowball at Eld's neck. It hit, slipping into his scarf and making him shiver. Eren laughed.

"Take that!" And his victory was short lived as Gunther tossed a snowball right into Eren's face, again.

Levi crossed his arms, watching his cute boyfriend get his ass kicked in a snow ball fight. Eren whined about the unfairness, and Levi couldn't watch the brunette getting beaten with snow any longer. Just as Eld was about to throw another snowball at Eren, his face was suddenly covered in snow. Gunther had no time to react either, before he was pelted with two snowballs, one to the shoulder and one to the face. Eren gaped.

"Woo! Go Levi!" Petra cheered from the bench.

"Levi! How did you do that?!" Eren cried, reaching down to roll up another snow ball.

Levi shrugged, easily molding and packing snow and chucking the spheres at Eld and Gunther. "I took baseball in high school. They taught me to pitch well." The black haired male answered.

Eren grinned. "Yes! Now it's even!"

So, for a whole hour, the snowball war went on and on. Bases were built, and both parties were freezing, but neither would give in. Eren and Levi had made a system; Eren makes the snowballs and Levi throws them. The duo had built a small snow wall while Eld and Gunther tried to retaliate and at the same time make their base stay together. It was a huge mess, but Levi was having fun. (He'd never admit it.)

"Alright, I'm cold and tired." Levi said as the game reached its end. Eld nodded, but Gunther and Eren kept tossing snow at each other. It wasn't even snowballs anymore, just handfuls of powder. Honestly, those two could get so ridiculous together.

"Eren! I'm going in!" Levi called to his boyfriend.

The brunette jogged up to his boyfriend, grinning. "You played with us, Levi!" He said cheerfully.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you sound like Hanji." Levi started toward their house, Eren walking beside them. They waved to the four as they left.

"Did you have fun?" Eren asked, green eyes glowing.

Levi sighed. "Yeah, I had fun." Eren grinned, slipping his hand into Levi's and lacing their fingers together. Levi let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he squeezed Eren's hand. It was still warm, just like it always was.

Levi wondered if his body heat would melt the ring he was planning to give Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I just adore cute fanfics! I hope you liked this! It was my first time writing these two, but I love them. They're silly dorks. 
> 
> Leave Kudos, please~! Thank you! <333


End file.
